


Hells' Dungeons

by TableChair003



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt!Sam, Hurt/Comfort, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableChair003/pseuds/TableChair003
Summary: When Crowley decides he doesn't like the Winchesters having all of the demon-hunting weapons in their possession, he captures Sam to persuade Dean to give them up. Will Dean get to Sam in time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a bit sloppy, I'm a new user and this is my first post :) If you read and like it let me know! I might write more.

A quiet, gravelly voice surrounded Sam, twisting its words into a sickening lullaby. “Moo-oose,” it drew out the word like honey, slow and oozing.  
Sam opened one eye. He was lying on his side, one of his legs aching with fire and both hands tied together in front of him. He looked up at the menacing figure towering above him. With a sick grin, Crowley waved at Sam.  
“Morning, Sunshine.” Crowley chuckled darkly and swung his leg quickly and harshly into Sam’s side.  
Sam groaned at the unexpected strike. “What the Hell, Crowley.” he hissed, glaring at the demon. It wasn’t like betrayal was unexpected from someone like Crowley, but it was fairly sudden.  
“Well, then. Now that I’ve got your attention.” Crowley leaned back against a stone wall. “It’s time we talked about all those little demon-catching gadgets of yours. You know, the cuffs, the demon-traps, the knife. I want them all. Can’t have you killing little old me while my back is turned.”  
Sam glared at him, “Why the Hell would i do that? And why don’t you just kill me now?” He struggled to get up but shouted in pain as his bad leg buckled under him.  
“Ah yes, just a precaution. Can’t have you escaping.” Crowley croaked. “And the reason you’re still alive is that, like it or not, you’re useful to me, You and Squirrel.”  
“Dean. Where is he?” Sam gritted his teeth, “How did you even get me here?”  
“Ah yes. Funny story, actually. Involves lots of tequila shots and loud music. A story for another time perhaps. Right now I need you to call squirrel and tell him to bring me the goods.”  
Sam glared at him again, shoving his back against the opposite wall with his good leg. “Again, why the Hell would I do that?”  
Crowley smirked, “Well, I was hoping we could get through this rough bit with a bit of old-fashioned talking, but I’m always down for a bit of playtime. I am the King of Hell, you know. I know a thing or two about bondage.” He snapped and Sam went completely stiff against the wall.  
“Let’s see if we can persuade you, eh?” Crowley snapped again, this time summoning a demon to roll in a cart of various tools.  
Sam groaned, eyes clenching shut as he struggled against the invisible bonds. It was useless.  
“This can all end now, Moosie. Just say the magic word.” Crowley picked up a few small knives from the cart before walking over to Sam and crouching down in front of him.  
Sam opened his eyes, making a muffled noise, but it was unintelligible over the power holding him down.  
“No? Alright then.” Crowley shrugged and quickly stabbed Sam in the shoulder with a knife.  
Sam’s face scrunched up in pain as he gave out a faint but muffled scream.  
Crowley snapped and Sam’ head was released from the wall. “Anything you’d like to say, dear?”  
Sam groaned and looked at the blood pouring down his arm and chest. Looking back at Crowley, he gave a shuddering breath, “G-go to Hell.”  
“Ah, the Winchester stubbornness. Well, you see, Moose, we are already in Hell. I’ve just avoided the sticky bits of it. Another reason you won’t be able to escape, and big brother won’t be able to find you.” With that he stuck another knife in the opposite shoulder.  
Sam screamed loud this time, no demon powers holding it back.  
“Now then,” Crowley stood up, smiling. “How’s about we call up big brother now?”


End file.
